


〔盾铁〕快递员先生和他的快递盒子

by SiveryMesic



Series: 世界以痛吻我 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 世界以痛吻我 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842544
Kudos: 4





	〔盾铁〕快递员先生和他的快递盒子

作为前神盾局的王牌特工，Nick Fury的左膀右臂，不知道将多少恶势力送入了监狱的我，居然也有蹲号子的一天。

大概国家考虑到我之前为世界和平做出了种种贡献，所以这回对我特别关照，监狱都是量身定做的私人别墅等级，而且是豪华海景房，确实下了血本。

谢天谢地，我可不想看见以前被我绳之以法的恶棍们在阴暗潮湿的牢房里为我举行一个热情过度的欢迎会，我会生不如死。

这么想想我觉得我应该感谢国家对我这种尴尬处境的周到考虑。

如果他们能额外向我解释一下为什么要将我关起来的话就更贴心了。

其实我一直认为自己是个品行优良的好公民，特别是在退休回家专心带孩子后，乐于助人、尊老爱幼、惩强扶弱什么的，高尚到我都想颁一块奖章给自己。

就在我亲手为这块奖章设计着图案的时候，Steve Rogers给我打了个电话。他问我明天有没有时间，我以为他要约我出去吃饭，于是我想了想，回答说明天我要陪我的两个熊孩子去溜冰。

然后他二话不说地吩咐我去救Wanda，再到德国与他和Bucky汇合。如果途中能再拉拢某某某一起入伙的话就更好了，因为我们马上要去拯救世界，但这回人手有些不足。

我告诉Steve我以前不是人力资源部的。

Steve说I need you.

说实话，我当时真的被他恶心到了。如果没有及时回想起来我有妻儿这件事他早已清楚的话，我都要以为他在向我告白了。

我忍下了挂断Captain America电话的冲动，问他Stark呢。

他沉默了一会儿，最后吞吞吐吐地告诉我他与Stark闹别扭了。

好吧，我懂了。

于是我又问他Bucky是谁。

他特激动，我也不知道他为什么要这么激动，总之就是特激动地抱着电话对我唠叨了半天，从他悲惨的青少年时期一直讲到此时此刻Bucky正坐在他身边吃李子，期间还不允许我插嘴。

我觉得我听到了Bucky吃李子的时候发出的吧唧吧唧的声音。

见鬼。

我只是想知道Bucky是谁，我不想知道他过去与Steve纠缠出的那些蝇营狗苟的事情，更没兴趣关心他喜欢吃哪种类型的水果。

我终于搞懂Stark为什么要和Steve闹别扭了。

可怜的Tony。

好不容易说完了Bucky，我告诉Steve我的手机话费已经所剩无几。他听完后非常惊讶地长长地“哦”了一声，接着再次向我确认，他坚持认为我不会抛下他不管的。

其实我并不是很想带两个熊孩子去溜冰，于是我答应了Steve。

然后我就进了监狱。

被关在玻璃罐子里的时候，我发誓我再也不会逃避作为一个父亲所应当承担的责任了。现在我整天无所事事，除了睡就是吃然后偶尔思考思考人生或是在心里扎Steve的小人。这种不良的生活习惯使我的体重不受控制地向上飙升，一想到我回去后不得不开始启用惨绝人寰的减肥计划，我就会不断地做噩梦，每晚都要嚎叫着我老婆孩子的名字，泪流满面地从睡梦中惊醒。

隔壁的舍友对我的行为感到万分不解。听完我的解释后，他们不明白在他们已经瘦了整整一圈的情况下，我是怎样顺利胖起来的。

我猜大概是心态好。

反正过不了多久我肯定就会被放出去，毕竟我上头有人。

第N次被我的嚎叫吵醒后，Scott愤怒地砸了隔在我俩之间的墙壁。可惜没有用，他连一块渣都没砸下来。Sam在我隔壁的隔壁嘲笑Scott的无能，于是我们三个大男人在一个失眠的夜晚一起吵起架来。

主要是我和Scott吵了起来，Sam那家伙在我俩面前根本没有还手的余力。

吵着吵着，我们发现在这种同病相怜的境况下还互相拆台的行为非常不道德，但是我们莫名其妙被关进这个海上监狱的怒气需要一个突破口得以发泄，因此我和Scott沆瀣一气狼狈为奸地声讨起Steve Rogers来。

我们到现在都不知道说好的合伙拯救世界最后怎么就变成了内战。

Sam大概是对一切始末都心知肚明的那个，所以一直在帮Cap说好话。不过没多久，他就站到了我们这边，和我们一起用最下流的单词慰问了一下Captain America。

我都说了，在我和Scott面前，Sam毫无还手的余力。

吵完骂完后，Sam问我如果当初知道了这些实情，关于索科维亚协议这件事，我会站在Cap这队还是Iron Man那队。我想都没想，直截了当地告诉他当然是Iron Man。

Sam问我为什么。

我说因为Stark有钱，跟着Stark不愁没饭吃。

庸俗，Scott这样骂我。

当我向Scott描述完Stark是怎样的有钱后，他毅然决然背叛了Cap。

庸俗透顶，我这样骂他。

Sam没有插话，我猜测他大概也对自己原本坚定不移的立场产生了怀疑。

有钱能使鬼推磨，一点不假。

我突然有点心疼Steve，我担心他在和Stark闹掰后会落得流浪街头的下场，毕竟现在纽约的房价那么贵，而他又那么穷。

我估计他到现在还没凑够钱租架直升机飞来这鬼地方救他的好兄弟。

我不急，我迟早会被放出去的，我上头有人。

骂完Steve后，我发现我做噩梦的症状得到了极大的缓解，我不再嚎叫我老婆孩子的名字了，但这不意味着我不想他们。

于是穷极无聊的时候，我开始躺在床上唱我给我刚出生没多久的小儿子编的啦啦歌。对，就是我曾经唱给来探监的Stark听的那首。

唱着唱着，我又开始想我的老婆孩子。

唱着唱着，我就被放了出去。我早说过我会被放出去，因为我上头有人。

但是Scott怀疑是监狱看守们受不了我的歌声，才申请将我放出去的。为此我特地找了Nick Fury，让他向Scott证明我确实上头有人。

Nick Fury一本正经地说他连我什么时候被关进去的都不知道。

这下我懵了。所以我到底为什么会被放出来？

没人回答我的问题。自从我被放出去后，事实上Sam他们都被放了出去，就再也没见过Steve Rogers的面。当然我也没有非要见他的理由，在我选择了背叛Team Cap后，我应该躲他远远的才是。

只是我觉得他至少应该来慰问慰问我一下，他这样冷漠的反应会让我略感寒心。

略感寒心的我回家了。

我带着我的两个熊孩子去溜了冰。

结果Cheryl摔折了她的胳膊。

Laura坚持认为我需要为Cheryl的胳膊负全责。因为我长胖了，身法没有以前那么灵活，才没能及时捞起跌倒的Cheryl。Laura威胁我如果我不好好照顾Cheryl的话，她就逼我去减肥。

没办法，现在我成了Cheryl的全职保姆。

那天上午，我把Cheryl抱到了沙发上，她确实摔折了胳膊，但她表现出了一种全身瘫痪的状态，帮她摆出一个最为舒适的姿势，并准许她可以随心所欲地看一整天电视。

这样我也可以随心所欲地休息一整天了。

照顾小孩真累。被Cheryl折磨到腰酸背痛的我突然非常渴望Steve Rogers或者是复仇者联盟里的随便一个谁能打个电话给我，让我能找个理由脱离这苦海。

Steve这个人，永远不会出现在我需要他的时刻。

我叹了口气。

动画片里突然插播进一条紧急新闻的时候，我正在客厅的角落里和我的大儿子玩飞镖。这小伙准头很不错，看来日后有继承他老爸衣钵的希望。

我只能私底下暗搓搓地这么想，如果让Laura知道我这种危险的想法，她一定会立马逼我去减肥。

从播音员有些哽咽的声音中捕捉到Tony Stark这个名字时，我小小地慌张了一下。可还没等我慌张完，电视节目又转回了Cheryl最爱的动画片。

然后我掷出了Hawkeye的一生中唯一一支失了准头的飞镖。

我大儿子在旁笑得跟个傻逼一样，我决定收回把他培养成Hawkeye继承人的想法，然后偷偷摸摸地捡起了那支飞偏不少，差点扎中Cheryl的飞镖，扔进了垃圾桶里。

Cheryl跟我说她要跑去和Laura告状，说我居然拿飞镖扔她。我一把扑过去捂住了她的嘴，并告诉她只要她不打小报告，我什么都可以答应她。

她很开心，让我带她出去玩。

她强调，是出去玩。

不是单纯地出这所房子到花园里耍的那种出去玩。

她让我带她去纽约。

见鬼。

我必须在减肥和带女儿去纽约玩这两个选项间做一个沉痛的决定。

就在这时我手机响了。

来电显示是Steve Rogers。

感谢上帝！我一把抄过手机，对着闷闷不乐的Cheryl说爸爸又要去陪一位大胸肌肉男送快递了。Cheryl对这个借口一直很受用，她非常喜欢快递员这项职业。

大儿子一脸嫌弃地看着我和我天真可爱的Cheryl。他已经过了相信这些鬼话的年纪，他知道他的爸爸不是快递员，而是前复仇者，伟大的Hawkeye。

也知道了我当初不给他买Captain America的周边，反而逼迫他成为Hawkeye粉丝团一员的原因。

他对这件事郁闷了很久，那段时间我简直要以为他得了抑郁症。

他郁闷的是当年我带Captain America和Iron Man回家时他居然忘了要那两人的签名。

后来我为此揍了他一顿，并挨了Laura的一顿揍。

接上电话后，Steve沉默了很长时间都不吭声。本来我是理解他的，但是他实在沉默了太久，他分明可以在拨通电话前保持沉默，而不是故意来浪费我的手机话费。

于是我催他有话快说。

我表达的不太委婉客气，因为那个时候我的心情不太好。我希望Steve可以像我理解他那样理解我，因为我刚刚射出了Hawkeye的一生中唯一一支跑偏的飞镖，我的心里真的蛮堵的。

Steve还是没说话，只在手机那头发出一些细微的声响，以表明他的手机仍搁在Captain America的耳朵边。

我不耐烦了，我冲听筒爆了一句粗口。

Steve Rogers就是来给我添堵的。

我不想第二次失了准头。

最后当Steve终于下定决心准备开口说些什么的时候，电话被挂断了。

我的手机欠费了。

几乎同时，Laura的手机响了。但是这回不是Steve Rogers，他还没神通广大到能摸清我老婆的手机号码。

来电显示是Nick Fury。

他问我为什么我的手机一直占线，而且他还黑不进来。我说我在和Cap通话，通到一半我的手机就欠费了。Fury少不了寒酸我两句，然后命令我明天赶回纽约，以复仇者联盟一员的身份，去参加一次集会。

他的语气很平静，不软不硬。

他没给我留任何作答的时间就擅自挂断了电话。就他对我的了解，他知道我不会拒绝服从这个命令，即便我已经退休了。

Laura的手机又响了。

来电显示是Steve Rogers，他竟然真的搞到了我老婆的手机号码！

他问我明天有没有时间，那口气真的跟要约我出去吃饭一样，于是我想了想，回答说我明天要带我女儿出去玩。

他二话不说地吩咐我明天赶回纽约，然后电话再次挂断了。

这回估计是他自己的手机欠费了，不赖我。

我告诉Laura我明天要去纽约，现在我要去收拾行李了。

没想到这句话被Cheryl听见了。这个小姑娘半夜爬上了我的床，威胁我说，如果我不带她一起去纽约，她就告诉Laura我拿飞镖扔她的事。

我想说你告吧告吧，大不了我回来后洗心革面重新做人。

结果我莫名其妙地答应了她。

第二天Fury派了专机来接我，我在大儿子倾羡的目光和小儿子好奇的注视下牵着Cheryl爬上了飞机。同来的Coulson一脸难以置信地看着我的Cheryl，问我是否确定要带她一起去。

Cheryl对Coulson做了个鬼脸，然后问我那个大胸肌肉男在哪里。

我一边忙着整理身上起皱的西装，一边要注意Cheryl别再折了她的手，一边还要回答Coulson连珠炮似的问题。

大胸肌肉男是谁？

除了Thor还能是谁，我冲Coulson翻了个白眼。

Cheryl像吃了兴奋剂一样，不停追问我我刚刚说的那个Thor是不是传说中的雷神Thor。我告诉她我说的Thor确实是雷神，但不是传说中的雷神。

我还告诉她我正要带她去见雷神。

Cheryl居然表示她只对我口中的大胸肌肉男有兴趣。

我问Coulson，现在把我的Cheryl丢下飞机还来不来得及。

Coulson没搭理我，还冲我翻了个白眼。

驾驶员示意我们他得加快时速，否则我们可能会在集会上迟到。Coulson非常豪爽地吩咐他以最快时速前进，这个命令差点把我和我的Cheryl甩出直升机。

你还不如让我来开。我不满地对Coulson抱怨道。

Coulson还是不理我。不过没关系，今天我可以理解他。

航程的后半段，我的主要精力都放在劝说Cheryl脱下她的蓬蓬裙，换上我精心为她挑选的一套正装上。Cheryl生气地揪着我的头发，她说她不喜欢穿一码黑的衣服，这会让她看上去像个没品位的老太婆。

她还顺便嫌弃了一番我身上全黑的西装。

我拿她没辙。

Coulson在一旁嘲笑我，居然会想到带自己的女儿去参加这种集会。

我能有什么办法，我只是不想回来后被迫减肥而已。

居然没人可以理解我，我很寒心。

最后在Coulson的帮助下，我们成功在降落前帮Cheryl换上了衣服。我抱起她，安慰她说她马上就能见到那位大胸肌肉男了。我还问她为什么那么想见这个人，Cheryl表示她喜欢每一位快递员，因为他们总是能为她带来惊喜。

我想说带给你惊喜的人一直以来都是你的爸爸，和那些跑腿的快递员无关。

我咽了口唾沫，没有打碎一个小姑娘纯真的幻想。

我觉得我需要找个机会和Steve串串气，我可不想我的女儿被Captain America吓到。但是在到达了集会地点后，我环顾了一下四周，都没看到Steve的身影。

Cheryl已经忘了她的快递员，她正赖在Natasha的怀里咯咯直笑。

这让现场沉重的气氛顿时活跃了不少。

Sam跑来跟我说，我不应该把自己的女儿带到这种地方。

看来真的没有一个人可以理解我的苦衷，我非常寒心。

Natasha告诉Cheryl她们正站在一个非常严肃的场合，不适合开怀大笑。Cheryl问她我为什么要带她来这么严肃的场合，Natasha在她的回答里狠狠地嫌弃了我一番。

我再次环顾了一下四周。

Natasha、Banner、Rhodey、Thor、Sam、Pepper、Hill、Coulson，除了Steve和Fury，我们这群老家伙们居然又重新聚到了一起。

我猜测Fury不太喜欢出席这种场合，但我不明白为什么Steve也不在。

Rhodey身边跟了一位年轻帅气的小伙子，我不认识他，但我觉得他有点眼熟。

而且我觉得这位小伙子有点烦。

因为只有他一个人在那抽抽涕涕的，我们这些老油条们个个都神态自若。

Scott不在，那个喜欢把自己套进一身黑色猫咪装的黑大个也不在。

也是，他们怎么可能会出现在这种地方。

如果他们来了，我反而会觉得不自在。我喜欢现在的这种氛围，感觉又回到了复仇者联盟刚刚建立时那段热血激昂的日子。

Cheryl从Natasha的怀里滑了下来，跑到我身边，用她那只没摔折的手扯住我的西装衣角。

她问我为什么不远处的那个大哥哥在哭。

没有，我回答她，他只是感冒了而已。

她又问我快递员先生在哪儿。

Clint.

我没来得及回答她，我听到有人叫我，我回头，看到了面色有些憔悴的Steve和Vision、Wanda一起走了过来。

我冲Steve点头示意，然后对Cheryl说，这就是那位快递员先生。

Cheryl跑过去笑着朝Steve打招呼，Steve被她吓了一大跳。

我见过你，你去过我家。Cheryl皱起眉头打量了Steve一番，然后扭头冲我抱怨道。我耸耸肩膀，不知道该说些什么好。

Cheryl看到了Vision，发出一声尖叫。

接着她又看到了Thor，发出了第二声尖叫。

她朝Thor喊道，你拜访我家的时候踩坏了我的积木！

我不得不冲上去捂住Cheryl的嘴，告诉她这个人就是雷神，还安慰她说过会儿快递员先生会赔给她一整套崭新的积木。

Cheryl满眼泪光地看向一脸莫名其妙的Steve。

Rhodey跑来跟我说，我真不该把自己的女儿带来这种地方。

我投降。我知道没有人可以理解我的苦衷。

集会开始了。

我威胁我的Cheryl，如果她不能一直在音乐声里保持沉默，我就会让雷神把她抓走。Cheryl信誓旦旦地说没关系，快递员先生可以打败雷神，并把她救回来。我不知道她为什么对Steve充满了好感，但至少，谢天谢地，她保持了沉默。

你说过你会带我去纽约玩的。Cheryl最后到底没忍住，趴在我的耳边小声嘟囔道。我摸了摸她的长发，在Banner不满的眼神中微笑着对我女儿说，等这个集会结束了，我会带她去她想去的任何地方。

Cheryl瞪大眼睛问我，这到底是个什么集会，她觉得她待在这儿浑身不自在。

还有她迫不及待地想脱了这套黑色的衣服。

我看了除去面色有些憔悴外神态如常的Steve一眼，对我的Cheryl说，快递员先生把他要送的快递弄丢了，快递员的老板正在批评他，所以我们应该为快递员先生弄丢的快递默哀。

Cheryl问我为什么不是为挨批的快递员先生默哀。

我无语。

大概是听到了我与Cheryl的对话，那个烦人的男孩又忍不住抽噎了一下。

我真的很想对着他的鼻尖给他来上一拳。

后半程Cheryl没再问我任何问题，她神情专注地在为快递员和他的快递默哀。

集会结束时，Cheryl说，她希望快递员先生最后能找回他的快递，她希望快递员的老板可以不要再批评快递员先生了，她说快递员先生现在一定很难过。

她凑过去抱了仍是一脸莫名其妙的Steve。

男孩嚎啕大哭起来，我没忍住，冲上去揍花了他的脸。

那时我才知道这个男孩叫Peter Paker，是新晋的Spider Man。

就说怎么看他那么眼熟。

揍完Peter后我们这群人就这么散伙了，重新分散到世界乃至宇宙各地去完成自己的使命。我谢绝了Coulson捎我一程的好意，我说我要陪我的Cheryl在纽约逛一圈再回家。

我问Cheryl想去哪里玩，她皱着小脸，告诉我她不放心丢了快递的快递员先生。

我以为她要说出什么会感动到我的话，结果她只是在担心Steve会忘了送她一整套崭新的积木而已。

这孩子没心没肺的，长大后性格像我。

最后我带她找到了Steve，并通过和Captain America的心灵交流，向他解释了一番我目前遇到的艰难处境。

我感觉Steve的心情并没有我想象中的那么沉重，所以我拜托他和我一起糊弄糊弄我的Cheryl。

Steve皱了皱眉，最后勉为其难地答应了我。

因为我威胁他，如果他不这么做的话就得赔我打国际长途浪费掉的电话费以及蹲了那么多天号子积累下的精神损失费。

我真没想到我也有抓住Steve Rogers软肋的一天。

Steve邀请我的Cheryl去参观快递员先生的小公寓，Cheryl开心地原地转了个圈。

她一定会失望的，因为Steve的小公寓百分百破败到惨不忍睹。

果不其然。

Cheryl没过多久便对Steve的小公寓失去了兴趣，她的兴趣重新转移到了Steve身上。她缠着Steve，任凭我怎样劝说怎样引诱都不撒手，让Steve为她讲他和他的快递一起经历的那些事情。

Steve不敢想象我居然会在自己的女儿心中将复仇者联盟塑造成全球第一的快递公司的形象。我很无奈，我告诉Steve等你有了女孩，你就会知道这其中的艰辛了。

最后Steve真的对Cheryl讲起了他和他的快递之间发生的故事，他还专门给Cheryl配了图，方便她理解这个故事的细节。

我不敢想象Steve真的把Iron Man画成了一个红金配色的快递盒子，这个大胸肌肉男在糊弄孩子方面简直天赋异禀，无师自通。

现在Cheryl和Steve分别拥有了彼此，我忽然显得有那么些多余了。将Cheryl整个托付给Steve我答应晚点时间会回来接她后，一个人跑去了复仇者大厦。

Steve的小公寓位置真偏，我整整绕了大半个市区，才找到复仇者大厦的正门。

大厦里有点儿冷清，只住着Vision和Banner。

我们仨凑到一块，在Vision的帮助下打开了Stark的地下酒窖，取了好些Stark珍藏已久的昂贵红酒，窝在以前复仇者常常聚集在一起开party的大厅里喝了个痛快。

我决定回去后就把我收藏的红酒拿出来和Laura喝掉，省得将来便宜了我儿子。

喝酒的时候我们仨聊了不少千奇百怪的话题，其中不可避免地牵扯到我在获知这次集会后就一直竭力避免的东西。人死都死了，还去深究那些原因作甚。

酒喝完了，聊了什么也忘得一干二净。这时，我才后知后觉地想起来我把Cheryl落在了Steve家。

于是我又绕了大半个市区回到了Steve的公寓。是时已是深夜，Cheryl占了Steve的床睡得正香，我不好意思地带着一身酒气向Steve道了歉。

Steve让我发誓，他欠我的电话费和精神损失费从此一笔勾销，我被逼无奈下只好妥协，并且据理力争到在Steve的小公寓里凑合一夜的权利。

那天我的酒喝得实在有些多，在Steve劣质的沙发上没躺多久就被头痛给疼醒了。我起身准备摸黑去趟厕所，突然瞥见卧室的窗户旁站着一个人。我吓了一跳，因为我的Cheryl正睡在那间卧室里。

那个人是Steve，他在月光下看起来跟鬼一样。

我心虚地顺着Steve的视线瞄了一眼。

那天的后半夜我都没能成功入睡，而且不全是因为酒精的缘故。

明明复仇者大厦就在这间小公寓的斜前方，为什么我绕了大半个市区才摸到大厦的正门？

Steve的选址眼光真的非常独特。

第二天带着Cheryl离开的时候，我心照不宣地问Steve在这个小公寓里住多久了。他说自从那件事之后，他就一直住在这里。

我哼唧了一声，非常明白他说的那件事指的是哪件事。

这个时候我才想起来，怎么来纽约后就一直没见到Steve的Bucky。

我没去问他，我怕他又拽着我从他的青少年时期唠叨到Bucky的李子。

我问Cheryl想去哪玩，我让她抓紧这个机会，因为我们明天就要回家去了。Cheryl认真思考了一阵，她说她想参观我们的快递中心。

我带她过了条马路，从复仇者大厦的后门钻了进去。

吃一堑，长一智。

我花了整整一天的时间带Cheryl参观了一遍全纽约第二高的大厦。我不知道我的女儿对建筑竟是如此的感兴趣，否则的话我绝不会同意带她来这间见鬼的大厦。

我们真的将所有的房间都参观了一遍。

包括我以前住的那间，我没想到它现在还保持着原来的样子。

甚至包括Tony Stark的那间。

Cheryl非常开心地发现Stark房间的落地窗旁有个暗格，从那里居然可以看到Steve的公寓。

我不由分说地将她拽了出去。

我觉得我知道了什么不得了的事情。

那天晚上我们留宿在了复仇者大厦，我以前的那间房。我哄Cheryl睡下，自己躺在这张熟悉的大床上，再次失眠。

我干脆爬了起来，偷偷摸摸进了Stark的房间，找到了Cheryl说的那个，我不知道该怎样称呼它的东西。

总之就是Stark的高科技。

透过这鬼玩意儿可以将Steve的公寓卧室看得一清二楚，而当Steve从他的卧室里望过来时，只能看到这个房间的主人坐在落地窗前发呆的模样。

我真的知道了什么不得了的东西。

我看到了Steve，然后我就像被人发现行踪的小偷那样，捂着嘴偷偷摸摸地回去了自己的房间。

我看着熟睡的Cheryl，我终于知道自己为什么要把她带在身边了。可惜的是竟然没有一个人能理解我的苦衷。

我在犹豫着要不要把这件事告诉Steve。

关于他每晚暗搓搓偷窥的人其实也在暗搓搓地偷窥着他这件事。

然后我莫名其妙地想到了另一件事。

Fury有一次突然跑来告诉我Wanda还在跟我们作对时，曾让Stark看到他内心深处的恐惧。我说我怎么对这件事完全没有印象，后来我想起来那个时候除了我大家都中了Wanda的蛊惑，这使我小小地自豪了一下。

Fury说Stark看到的景象是复仇者联盟全军覆没的样子，然后Fury着重向我描述了一下Steve的死相，我不得不表示我对这个并没有什么兴趣，我只想知道自己完蛋的时候有没有摆个拉风的pose，Fury说Stark只跟他描述了Steve的死相。

我感到很寒心。

Fury跑来告诉我这件事，大概是他觉得把这么个秘密一直憋在心里蛮难受的，于是拖了我和他一起难受。

本来我一直觉得知道了这件事并没有什么，但现在我忽然就体会到了Fury的那种难受心情。

我要不要把这件事也告诉Steve呢？

我纠结了一整夜。

第二天我准备和Cheryl一起回家的时候，她朝我嚷嚷着快递员先生还没把那套崭新的积木玩具送给她。我想劝她放弃这个愚蠢的念头，她不停挥动着那只折了的手，我生怕她把它折得更加厉害，就是不肯听我的话乖乖回家。

没办法，我带她穿过马路，又敲响了Steve小公寓的房门。

Steve一副没睡醒的样子，眼睛还是浮肿的。

也是，在窗户旁站了一宿，这个时间点本来就是应该拿来补眠的。

Cheryl问他积木玩具在哪里，Steve迷茫地看向我。

我迷茫地回望了过去。

最后我们三个人一起去了一家玩具店。我和Steve牵着Cheryl的手，一路我都心惊胆战地看着她那只折了的胳膊被Steve小心翼翼地握着，生怕这个大兵一个激动就把我女儿已经折了的胳膊握碎了。

我们不仅去了玩具店，我们还去了游乐场。

天知道我和Steve两个大男人为什么会结伴去游乐场。

我们都着了Cheryl的道，这个小丫头简直开心疯了。

Steve非常慷慨地给Cheryl买了一堆玩具，其中甚至包括一只圆滚滚的Iron Man玩偶。我乐见其成，反正花的不是我的钱，受益的反而是我女儿，何乐不为。

我们几乎把游乐园的所有设施玩了个遍。我累得像条狗一样，但是Cheryl和Steve这一大一小二人组看上去非常享受其中，精力充沛，一点儿事也没有。

特别是Steve，他还得负责抱着他给Cheryl买的一堆玩具。

超级血清就是与众不同。

我告诉Cheryl我们应该回去了，Cheryl拉着我和Steve去坐了过山车。

从过山车上面下来后，我感觉不是太好，我感觉Steve感觉也不是太好。不过我现在顾不上他，我把他和Cheryl留在了供游客休息的长椅旁，一路找去了卫生间。

回去的时候我感觉自己蛮对不起Steve的，于是我买了两根冰棍。

不知道为什么，看到冰棍的时候我总想笑。

远远的，我看见Cheryl把她的Iron Man玩偶从Steve的怀里抽了出来。我举着冰棍遮住脸，凑近了一点，一边防止背对着我的Steve发现我的行踪，一边偷听他们两人的对话。

Cheryl说一圈逛下来她只找到了这么一个红金色调的玩具。

然后她把这个玩偶送给了Steve。

她说，Daddy说Steve弄丢了他的快递，所以被快递公司的老板骂了，她把这个玩偶送给了Steve，她希望Steve能把他的快递找回来。

我希望Steve不会冲过来杀了她Daddy。

Steve说他找不回那个快递盒子了，因为他亲手丢掉了它。

Cheryl打了Steve一下，我的女儿可真勇敢，那可是Captain America。

Cheryl责问Steve为什么要把快递盒子丢掉，要是快递的主人收不到他的快递，那他该多伤心难过啊。

Steve说快递主人因为受到了一份过期很久很久的快递，就把这个快递给忘了。不仅如此，快递主人最后还砸坏了这个快递，所以他干脆把这个快递给丢掉了。

Cheryl认真地告诉Steve快递主人最后会后悔的。

Steve问她她怎么知道。

然后这个小丫头像变魔法一样，变成了那个画满了红金色快递盒子的速写本，我都不知道Steve是什么时候将这玩意送给她的。

我想起来了Steve送她速写本的时候我可能正在复仇者大厦买醉。

Cheryl说她就是知道快递主人喜欢他的快递盒子，就像她喜欢她收到的每一个快递盒子一样。

听到这里我真的有些心疼。

可怜的Tony，成了这两个人口中的快递。

我真替他感到不值。

我搞忘了这个东西最先是从我自己嘴里面说出来的。

Steve愣愣地看着他自己的画，抿唇不语。

我觉得到了我登场的时间了，我丢掉了手里的冰棍，我真担心Steve会触景生情。

我和Steve一人牵着Cheryl的一只手，就像老夫老妻似的，带着她离开了游乐园。

我抱起Cheryl，让她和Steve说再见，结果她朝Steve来了个飞吻。我尴尬地伸手捂住了自己的眼睛。

分别前，Cheryl对抱着Iron Man玩偶的Steve说，也许你的快递盒子一直在等你去找他。

Steve没有回答。

他看着我的眼睛。

我很心虚，我想拔腿就跑，因为我感觉自己知道了太多不应该知道的事情。

我爱他。

Steve最后对我这样说道。

Cheryl在我怀里咯咯笑了起来。

她说她早就知道了，Steve总是把那只金红色的快递盒子画得最细致最好看。

我很寒心，我以为Steve会照顾一下我这位做父亲的感受，把Hawkeye的盒子画得最细致最好看。

我抱着Cheryl想要早点离开，我怕这小丫头又说出什么可能会刺激到Steve的话。

而且我感觉我的眼睛有点难受，可我的双手正抱着Cheryl和她的玩具，我没法揉揉眼睛。

他也爱我。

Steve说。

我回想起自己无意中发现的那些不得了的事情，我现在觉得其实Steve一直都对这些事情心知肚明。

他可是Captain America，他连我老婆的手机号码都能搞到手。

但我不明白他干嘛跑到我跟前来向我和我的女儿告白。

我抱着Cheryl，我真的要离开了。

Cheryl皱着脸，不让我走，探着身子将Steve的速写本塞回了他怀里。

她小声地，有些委屈地说，我把这个还给你吧，快递员先生。

我不知道等Cheryl长大后知道了Steve的身份时，会怀着怎样的心情回忆这段往事。

我知道我大儿子肯定会嫉妒死她。

说不定我小儿子也会。

Steve接过了速写本，怔愣地看着上面的一笔一划。我好奇地瞄了一眼画的内容，不得不说Steve的想象力真丰富，他居然画出了他和他的快递盒子一起围殴小鹿斑比的故事。

我眨了眨眼睛。

后面也许还画着他在他的快递盒子上切出了一道长长的伤口的故事。

这段我是从Natasha那里听来的，因为他和Stark在西伯利亚斗个你死我活时，我正躺在监狱里为我的小儿子唱啦啦歌。

Steve将速写本抱进了怀里。

然后，毫无预兆地，他就这么不加掩饰地在我面前哭了出来。

Cheryl被他吓哭了。

我又眨了眨眼睛，我觉得我非常对不起Steve。

那是Steve Rogers第一次为了Tony Stark的死哭泣，可能，也是最后一次。

-END-


End file.
